Conventional electronic components include an electronic component described in JP 2013-98259 A. The electronic component includes an electric element including a coil, a magnetic layer covering a portion of the electric element, and a plurality of external terminals electrically connected to the electric element and embedded to be partially exposed from the magnetic layer.